fan_made_storiesfandomcom-20200217-history
Is This Worth It?
Story Summary There was a shy girl named Ashley who is best friends with Samantha (also known as Sam). Ashley is a kind of girl who is afraid to stand up for herself and she is often bullied in school. Until, her sister tells her to learn to stand up for herself and she thinks about it but later approved. She learned how to fight and almost got pretty mean. Her best friend saw this change of attitude until decided to leave her. Will Ashley fix her and Sam's friendship or will it be too late? Part 1 A day in Mia's school were corridors are quiet and everyone is nice! Well, almost. "Ashley!" A voice called out. Ashley turned around to see her best friend Samantha running up to her. "Tell me girl, how was your weekend?" Samantha asked excitingly. "Well-um...it was-" Before Ashley could even finish her sentence, Rico the school bully, grabbed Mia's ponytail. "OWWW! Stop!" Mia was screaming at the top of her lungs but it wasn't really too loud. "Hey, hands off Ashley!" Samantha said angrily "Ha! In your dreams!" Rico said still holding Ashley's ponytail, hard."Why do have to be so protective?" "First, she's my best friend in the world second, because YOUR JUST MEAN!" Samantha screamed" "Why thank you!" Rico said taking that as a compliment "Would you guys please stop!"Ashley screamed loudly as she was free from Rico's firm grip on her hair "Man, I'll get you next time Samantha!" Rico spoke as he walked out "Wow girl didn't know you can scream that loud!" Samantha said "It's just really rare I guess." Ashley giggled "Besides he was talking way mean to you!" "Aww" "So this fighting over? We're gonna be late for class." Ashley chuckled. "You said it! Come on we don't want Ms.Kayla to get mad at us." Samantha winked "Haha, come on!"Ashley said as they walked off. So..What do guys think? Leave your thoughts below. You may noticed I changed the story a bit. Part 2 Ashley : Wow Sam! You actually saved me right there! Sam : Of course, because your my best friend! *Sam and Ashely hugs Ashley: Oh, there's my dad. I have to go, Bye Sam see you tomorrow! Sam : Bye bestie stay safe! Ashley : I will..... *Ashley's house* Ashley tells Beatriz the whole story. Beatriz : You got bullied?! Ashley : Yeah, but I was lucky Sam and Carlo were there. It seemed they knew Rico was gonna bully me. Beatriz : Are you hurt?! Ashley : No... but please stop worrying sis. Beatriz : You could have been hurt! You know you gotta learn how to stand for yourself. Ashley : *Yawns* It's already late let's just talk about this tomorrow. Beatriz : Ok, Good night lil' sis. Ashley : Night... *Ashley's room* Ashley (thinking) : Stand up for myself? That's the end of part 2 folks! Part 3 *Next day at school* Rico : Oh look it's the shygirl! Ashley : Look Rico I don't want to get into a fight. Rico : Your just scared!! Ashley : What do you want? Rico : I just wanted to tell you that I got over my fear of mimes. Ashley : So? Rico : I'm not scared of anything ANYMORE! (Fights Ashley) Ashley : (Starts to fight Rico and she's winning until)Stop it ok?!!! ( In really really mad tone ) *Everyone got scared including Rico and all rushed* Carlo : Why did Ashley have to be like that? Ashley :(heard what Carlo said) What?! Carlo : Why did you have to be so mean? Ashley :(really really mad and was about to slap Carlo. *Sam saw what happened* Carlo :(running off crying) WAAAAAAAAAHH! Sam : What did you do to my brother?! End of Part 3! Part 4 Ashley : I... I....can explain.. Sam : EXPLAIN WHAT?!! I saw the whole thing with my two eyes and you think I'm gonna let you get away with this?! (Rips friendship bracelet off) don't think of ever following me or my brother..(leaves) Ashley : (crying) I'm so so sorry... *Later at Ashley's home* Ashley : (still crying) Beatriz : What's wrong lil' sis? Ashley : (sniffs) I lost my best friend.. Beatriz : YOU WHAT?! What happened?! Ashley : I almost slapped Carlo. I became to mean she's never going to speak to me again. Beatriz : This is all my fault I shouldn't have told you.... Ashley : I'm not mad at you it's just that I'm upset...My BFF gone.... Beatriz : It's never too late for friendship. Ashley : If you'll need me I'll be in my room. Beatriz :(thinking) lil' sis... *Ashley's room* Ashley : This is all my fault..(sobs) Tomorrrow I'll apologize..I hope she'll accept and Carlo too. End of Part 4 what's gonna happen find out in Part 5! Part 5 *At School* *Ashley bumps at Carlo* Ashley : Carlo!!! Carlo : Stay away from me!!( tries to leave ) Ashley : ( holds Carlo's arm ) Look. I didn't know what really happened I guess I got pretty mean and almost slapped you. I know you treat me like a sister and didn't want to hurt a friend who is just like a brother... I am very very sorry I hope you accept my apology...(loses her grip on Carlo). Carlo : (speechless) Ashley : I'm.... Carlo : (hugs Ashley) I knew you were nice all along!! Ashley : But where's Sam? Carlo : Big sis is gonna.....leave for California. Ashley : Sam what?! I should really go! Carlo : Good Luck! *Ashley leaves* Rico : Ashley! Ashley : What? Rico : I just wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry for bullying you. Ashley : Apology accepted. But please don't do that again. I have to go chase Sam. Rico : Good Luck getting your best friend back. Ashley : Thanks. (Leaves) *Airport* Ashley : Sam where are you.?( starts to cry ) Sam : Looking for me? My flight got delayed! I never forgot you… because your my best friend forever and ever. *They hug* The End!! Moral "It's never too late for friendship". Ending Hope you like my story! Thanks for reading! ~~Rainbowzkie!! Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Stories by Rainbowzkie